The Girl Who Charmed Me
by P'titNesquik
Summary: Phoebe a une nouvelle protégée qui ne va pas charmer tout le monde.
1. Chapter 1

****The girl who charmed me****

 ** **Chapitre 1 :****

 ** _ **Point de vue : Piper :**_**

 ** **Phoebe ?**** **Appel-je.**

 ** **Elle n'est pas là. Elle est partie tôt au journal ce matin.**** **Répond Wyatt.**

 ** **Et où est ton frère ?**** **Demande-je alors.**

 ** **Je sais pas.**** **Dit-il.**

 ** **Chris ramène tes fesse tout de suite !**** **Dis-je.**

 **Dans une grande lumière bleue, Chris répond à mon appel et apparaît. Son regard n'est pas perdu mais je sens bien qu'il n'a pas la moindre d'idée de pourquoi je le dérange en plein milieu de la journée.**

 ** **Oui Maman ?**** **Demande-t-il.**

 ** **Tu étais où ?****

 ** **Sur le pont.**** **Répond-il.**

 ** **Tu sais que tu n'est qu'à moitié être de lumière et que les gens te voient en haut. Tu passe pour un suicidaire qui a réussi à monter en haut du Golden Gate bridge.****

 ** **Mais ça va Piper tu crois qu'on a que ça à faire que de regarder en haut du pont.**** **Répond Paige à la place de mon fils.**

 **Du salon j'entends la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir. C'est Phoebe. Elle tient un papier et elle le lit. Ça à l'air important pour qu'elle ne prenne pas le temps de le lâcher pour fermer la porte.**

 ** **Attention Phoebe.**** **Dit Paige.**

 **Prise dans sa lecture, elle n'entend pas et se cogne dans le mur. Elle exprime sa douleur par un petit « aïe » qui ne veut pas dire grand chose. Ayant donc finit brutalement sa lecture, elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée non pas pour la fermer mais pour accueillir une jeune fille de l'âge de Chris entre dans la maison.**

 ** **Bonjour.**** **Commence à articuler la jeune fille en souriant timidement.**

 **Elle est vraiment très jolie avec ses beaux yeux verts et ses très longs cheveux châtains. Sa jupe noire serrée et son demi-t-shirt bordeaux lui donne l'impression d'avoir de superbes jambes : longues et fines, tout comme sa taille générale. J'aime beaucoup sa montre en argent et en diamants. Je me demande si ce sont des vrais. Je n'ai jamais jugé une personne par rapport à sa tenue et pourtant quand je la regarde j'ai l'impression de pouvoir la sonder, la découvrir rien qu'en regardant ses lunettes sur sa tête, j'arrive à déterminer que c'est une fille joyeuse. J'avoue que son superbe sourire m'aide un peu. Elle doit aussi être à l'aise avec son corps pour porter un si petit t-shirt. En même si j'avais un corps aussi bien fait, moi aussi je voudrais exhiber le piercing qu'elle à au nombril.**

 ** **Bonjour.**** **Dit Paige en souriant.** ** **Et tu es ?****

 ** **Sasha Andrews.**** **Répond-t-elle sur le même ton timide.**

 ** **C'est ma nouvelle petite protégée.**** **Argumente Phoebe.**

 ** **Ah tu veux dire que c'est une apprentie sor …**** **Commence Wyatt.**

 ** **Assistante !**** **Coupe-je.**

 ** **Oui c'est ça.**** **Répond Phoebe joyeuse.**

 ** **On doit faire un article ensemble.**** **Précise Sasha.**

La lumière bleue caractéristique d'un être de lumière éclaire la maison. C'est Léo qui arrive. Paniquée je tourne la tête vers Sasha, qui n'a pas l'air plus surprise que ça. Elle serait peut-être déjà au courant de sa vraie nature ? J'en doute car sinon les fondateurs ne l'aurais pas envoyée à Phoebe par l'intermédiaire de son travail. **  
**

****Euh, Sasha. On va t'expliquer.**** **Avance Phoebe ce qui détruit tout mes doutes.**

 ** **Non ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la peine. Si vous voulez, je peux vous laisser en famille.**** **Répond Sasha tranquillement.**

 ** **Sasha attend.**** **Dis-je.**

 **Elle me regarde et j'essaie de la figer mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Je réessaye. Toujours pas. Ce n'est pas normal. Mes questions sur sa vraie nature commencent à revenir au galop. Il faut qu'on en parle tous ensemble. Je lui demande donc de passer dans la pièce d'à côté pour que l'on puisse parler de ce qui vient de se passer.**

 ** **Ça ne va pas Léo de venir comme ça ?!**** **Dis-je.**

 ** **Je ne savais qu'il y avait une mortelle au milieu du salon.**** **Se défend-t-il.**

 ** **Du coup, on fait quoi ? J'ai essayé de la figer deux fois et ça na pas marché.**** ** **Elle ne doit pas être très mortelle.**** **Explique-je.**

 **On peut toujours lui effacer la mémoire, pour être sûr qu'elle ne raconte rien.** Tente Léo.

 **Mais cette fille doit devenir un être de lumière. Il faut qu'on la protège.** Explique Paige.

 **Mais non enfin !** Objecte Chris. **Cette fille ne s'est pas figée ! C'est un danger pour nous !** Continu-t-il comme s'il y avait un démon dans notre salon.

 **Dit pas ça, ta flashé sur elle.** Rigole Wyatt.

 **Oh mon neveu n'aurai pas un faible pour cette grande brune ?** Rejoint Phoebe

 **Je sais pas où t'es aller chercher ça. Sérieux ? Regarde-là.** Tente Chris d'une manière peu convaincante surtout que moi je la trouve très jolie.

Juste pour bien l'enfoncer, on se retourne pour la regarder, juste au moment où elle sourie d'un magnifique sourire charmeur devant l'une de nos photos de famille. Elle ne sent pas nos regards dans son dos, ce qui nous laisse un peu plus de temps pour la regarder. Elle n'a l'air méchante. Je me retourne alors pour regarder mon fils, je remarque alors le regard qu'a vu son frère. Il l'a trouve jolie ça ce lit dans son regard. Il me fait rire. 

****Je l'ai bien regardée. Elle est très jolie.**** **Dit Wyatt en riant.**

 ** **La ferme !**** **Répond son frère en rougissant légèrement.**

 **Hey, pas de ça, vous deux !** Dis-je pour les calmer alors qu'intérieurement je rigole du comportement de mes deux fils. Il y en a toujours un pour charrier l'autre.

 **Il faut s'occuper d'elle.** Explique Phoebe

 **Mais on a qu'à l'abandonner dans un coin paumé du monde.** Lance Chris pour camoufler sa gêne.

 **Non mais ça va pas Chris !** Répondons tous.

 **On va aller lui expliquer, elle va sûrement comprendre**. Lance Léo.

On se dirige vers le salon, où elle nous attend avec un sourire attendrissant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous devons nous expliquer sur nos pouvoirs, cela ne devrait pas me rendre si nerveuse. Peut-être que c'est le fait qu'elle plaise à l'un de mes fils qui me met dans cet état. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui annoncer alors je laisse Phoebe le faire. 

****Sasha, vient t'asseoir.**** **Commence Phoebe** ** **On va t'expliquer ce que tu vient de voir.****

 **Une fois assise, Phoebe continue.**

 ** **Nous sommes tous dans la famille, des êtres magiques, dotés de pouvoirs surnaturels. Mes sœurs et moi sommes des sorcières, Léo est ce qu'on appel un fondateur et Chris et Wyatt, mes neveux, sont mi-sorcier mi-être de lumière.****

 **Elle nous regarde chacun à notre tour sans un mot. Je remarque qu'elle consacre quelques secondes de plus à Chris puis elle fronce les sourcils. Je ne vois aucune panique dans son regard ni aucune trace de dégoût, c'est comme si elle nous cachait quelque chose, comme si elle regardait une rediffusion d'un mauvais film.**

 ** **Et je dois garder le secret ?**** **Commence-t-elle ironiquement.** ** **Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez me faire confiance sur ce sujet là.****

 **Puis elle fixe la plante derrière le canapé, qui, tout d'un coup s'enflamme. On la regarde surpris puis Wyatt éteint le feu en matérialisant un seau d'eau au dessus et en le versant.**

 ** **C'était quoi ça ?**** **Demande Chris.**

 ** **C'est toi qui a fait ça ?**** **Enchaîne Léo.**

 **Elle se remet à fixer la plante, enfin le seau de Wyatt puisqu'il disparu momentanément pour réapparaître sur ses genoux. Vu le regard qu'on lui lance, elle se sent obligée de s'expliquer.**

 ** **Je suis une sorcière aussi.**** **Dit-elle en souriant.**

 ** **Oh !**** **Fait-on surpris.**

 ** **Et tu combat les démons ?**** **Demande Phoebe**

 ** **Ça doit faire 3 ans qu'ils me courent après.**** **Ironise-t-elle.**

 ** **Tu devais avoir seulement 16 ans. À cet âge, on sort avec ses amis normalement.**** **Dis-je encore plus surprise par ce petit bout de femme.**

 ** **Je suis pas comme les autres filles. Je préfère passer mes journées à étudier les grimoires de ma famille.**** **Sourie-t-elle.** ** **Formules, potions, démons, … C'est mieux que de sortir avec des mortels, en plus il ne sont pas nombreux en enfer.****

 **Parce qu'en plus tu descends en enfer ? Mais pourquoi si tôt ?** Demande Paige.

 **Parce que Balthazar à tué mes parents quand j'avais 15 ans sous mes yeux. En colère, je me suis vengée sur les démons que je croisais. Et maintenant j'y ai pris goût. La chasse aux démons, c'est vraiment mon truc.**

 **En mode psychopathe.** Rigole Wyatt.

Elle se met à rire avec lui tout en regardant Chris intensément, alors quand il me regarde avec son air de « maman explique moi, je comprends pas » je me met à rire. 

****Quels sont tes pouvoirs ?**** **Demande Léo.**

 ** **J'ai le pouvoir de projection, la télékinésie et je peux m'éclipser, mais pas comme les êtres de lumière, ma mère m'a appris à léviter et la projection astrale aussi.****

 ** **Tu es puissante**** **. Dis-je.**

 ** **Ce n'est rien à côté du pouvoirs des trois.**** **Fait-elle remarquer.**

 ** **Tu nous connais ?****

 ** **On ne parle que de vous en enfer vous devriez être flattées. Les sœurs Halliwell et leur enfants. Sujet de conversations numéro 1 dans « potins de démons ».**** **Se marre-t-elle.**

 ** _ **Point de vue : Sasha :**_**

 **Tout le monde me sourie je suis contente d'enfin pouvoir parler en toute confiance avec eux. Mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il faut que je rentre à la maison, et tout de suite.**

 ** **J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer mais je vais devoir rentrer.****

 ** **Quoi, déjà ?**** **Demande Phoebe**

 ** **Oui mais on se voit toujours demain au bureau.**** **Lui répond-je.**

 ** **Il va falloir bien bosser demain sinon Élise va nous tuer.****

 ** **Promis demain soir elle aura son article sur son bureau**** **. Rassure-je avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.** ** **À plus, tout le monde.****

 ** **Au revoir, à une prochaine.**** **Enchaîne-t-ils.**

 **J'étais partie pour m'en aller de manière normale, soit par la porte d'entrée, mais à la dernière seconde je change d'avis et je décide de m'éclipser. Dans une grande lumière blanche continue je disparais pour arriver de la même manière chez moi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TGWCM :**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **** ** _Point de vue : Phoebe :_**

 **Eh bien ! Si on m'avait dit qu'elle était une sorcière ! Pleine de surprise cette jeune fille.**

 **Elle est sympa et drôle.** **Dis-je.**

 **Ouais, elle a l'air cool.** **Répond Wyatt.**

 **Pas touche, ton frère a craqué sur elle le premier.** **Se marre Paige.**

 **Vous me soûler, sérieux.** **Répond-t-il un poil en colère.**

 **Et pour nous montrer qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on parle de cette histoire de crush, il s'éclipse je ne sais où.**

 **Il est allé où, encore ?** **Demande Piper.**

 **Laisse maman, il va finir par se calmer et revenir.** **Explique Wyatt.**

 **Cette fille m'intrigue** **. Dit Piper.**

 **Comment ça ?** **Demandai-je.**

 **Depuis le début j'ai l'impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose.**

 **C'est une gamine de 19 ans, elle ne doit pas avoir envie de raconter toute sa vie au premier venu.** **Dit Paige.**

 **Mais vous avez vous les regards qu'elle lançait à Chris.**

 **Il a dû lui taper dans l'œil. Il faut avouer que mon neveu est très beau.** **Rigole-je.**

 **Moi ce qui me dérange c'est Chris n'a jamais parlé comme ça à une fille.** **Explique Wyatt.**

 **Moi non plus je ne comprends pas, elle est super sympa, toujours de bonne humeur et elle bosse super bien au journal avec moi.**

 **C'est un sacré numéro. Je l'aime bien** **. Dit Wyatt.**

 **Ce n'est pas le tout, mais un démon nous a attaqués ce matin et j'aimerais lui faire la peau pour être tranquille ce soir.** **Casse Piper.**

 **Du coup, on se dirige tous vers le grenier pour trouver ce démon dans le livre des ombres. Rien qui change de l'ordinaire, en soi. Une fois en haut, on se partage les tâches. Piper rédige une formule et Paige fait une potion. On n'est jamais trop prudente. Quant à moi, je cherche le démon grâce au pendule.**

 **C'est un démon de niveau 5.** **Annonce Wyatt qui a le nez au-dessus du livre des ombres.**

 **Je vais corser la potion alors.** **Répond Paige.**

 **C'est à ce moment que le cristal, se pose sur la carte. Je connais l'adresse et ça n'annonce rien de bon.**

 **Sasha est en danger ! Le démon est chez elle !** **M'écris-je.**

 **Aussitôt, nous nous éclipsons pour nous rendre chez Sasha. À peine arrivés, on manque de très peu de se prendre une boule de feu en pleine face. Heureusement que l'on a de bons réflexes. Nous qui pensions devoir éliminer un seul démon, il y a en avait déjà 3.  
**

 **Allez-vous-en.** **Hurle une fille.**

 **Bien que ses cheveux soit plus courts, c'est le portrait craché de Sasha. C'est sûrement sa sœur. Celle-ci, qui ne fait absolument pas attention à nous, lance une épée à travers la pièce pour aller se planter dans le torse du démon en face d'elle. Je tourne alors la tête et vois Sasha une boule de feu dans la main. Elle la lance sur l'autre démon.**

 **Sara ! Fait gaffe !** **Hurle-t-elle.**

 **Paige et Piper tuent le démon que nous étions venues chercher alors que je regarde sans pouvoir réagir celui qui vient de sortir de nul part pour envoyer Sara et Sasha se cogner contre le mur à cause d'une boule d'énergie. Paniquée qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose, je me précipite vers elles mais Sasha ce relève comme si de rien n'était.**

 **Tu vas le payer.** **Hurle-t-elle contre le démon qui vient de lui faire ça, avant que celui-ci prenne feu pour mourir brûler vif.**

 **Sans se préoccuper de nous, elle retourne voir sa sœur qui ne s'est toujours pas relevée. Pour la réveiller, elle l'appelle puis la secoue, mais rien à faire, sa sœur ne réagit pas.**

 **Léo !** **Supplie Piper.**

 **À peine arrivé, Piper lui ordonne de soigner la jeune femme que nous ne connaissons pas mais qui a l'air proche de Sasha. Il se baisse près du corps et tend ses mains vers elle pour commencer la guérison. En attendant je prends Sasha dans mes bras. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, elle sait que ce n'est pas normal et pense au pire. J'ose alors lui demander de qui s'agit-il, elle me répond ce que j'avais deviné. C'est sa grande sœur et probablement sa seule famille depuis la perte de ses parents.**

 **Léo exécute le geste que je redoute toujours le plus. Il baisse les bras et balance sa tête de gauche à droite.**

 **Je suis désolé. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Elle est morte sur le coup.**

 **Sasha fond en larmes dans mes bras je ne connais que trop bien cette sensation de perdre sa grande sœur. Instinctivement ma tête se tourne vers Piper. La tête baissée, une larme coule le long sa joue.**

 **Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour arrêter ce démon dès que je l'ai vu.**

 **C'est arrivé trop vite. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.**

 **Tu ne dois pas rester là. Viens avec nous au manoir.**

 **Je ne veux pas partir sans elle. Elle a le droit de disparaître dans un lieu paisible.**

 **On va l'emmener avec nous.**

 **Alors que l'on rentre sans un mot, Wyatt et Léo posent le corps de la jeune Sara sur le canapé du grenier.**

 **C'était aussi une sorcière ?** **Demande Léo.**

 **Oui.** **Répond-t-elle sans conviction.**

 **Elle se dirige vers le corps de sa sœur, s'agenouille devant le canapé, embrasse son front et l'embrasse. Son corps alors s'enflamme doucement pour disparaître sans laisser de traces.**

 **Je suis seule maintenant. Mon autre sœur vient de perdre la vie à cause de moi.**

 **Ton autre sœur ?** **Demande Piper.**

 **I mois, Sabrina rentrait à la maison en voiture quand un démon à dévier sa trajectoire. Elle est morte noyée au fond de l'océan.**

 **Je suis désolée.** **Réponds-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras.**

 **Alors Piper vient rejoindre notre câlin de réconfort, toute cette histoire fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux.**

 **Nous serons ta famille maintenant.** **Murmure Piper.**

 **Merci.** **Répond-t-elle.**

 **Viens avec moi, je vais soigner ta blessure.** **Dit Léo.**

 **Pour éviter de rester dans le grenier, on part s'installer dans la cuisine pour que Léo puisse soigner la blessure à l'épaule de Sasha. C'est au moment où Sasha enlève son t-shirt à demi brûlé que Chris fait son apparition.**

 **Que s'est-il passé ?** **Demande-t-il un peu inquiet.**

 **Des démons sont venus m'attaquer chez moi, et ma sœur s'est fait tuer.** **Répond tristement et un peu énervée Sasha.**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé.** **Dit-il, en regardant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.** **Tu vas bien ?**

 **Je n'ai presque rien. Merci de t'en inquiéter.** **Répond-t-elle.**

 **Chris sort lentement de la cuisine sans rien ajouter de plus. Il n'en a pas envie et ce ne serait pas humain de sa part. Il nous rejoint dans le salon et devine qu'aucun d'entre nous ne veux en parler alors il hésite quelques secondes à rester avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé et de prendre sa mère dans ses bras pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne avec beaucoup de compassion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TGWCM :**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **** ** _6 mois plus tard :_**

 ** _Point de vue : Sasha :_**

 **Ça fait maintenant 6 mois que Sara est morte. De jour en jour, la douleur s'efface peu à peu. Depuis ce jour, je vis au manoir Halliwell. Piper avait raison, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle famille, même si c'est difficile de se dire ça.**

 **Je m'entends à merveille avec Wyatt, nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Chris est beaucoup plus distant. Cela me rend triste car, et va savoir pourquoi, je développe beaucoup de sentiments envers lui, que je refoule en lui renvoyant la méchanceté qu'il a envers moi.**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est séance fabrication de potion avec Wyatt, j'adore passer du temps avec lui. C'est comme un grand frère. Et puis ça me permet d'oublier un peu Chris et mes sentiments.**

 **Ajoute ça.** **Dis-je en lui tendant un sachet.**

 **Mais non, si j'en mets ça va exploser.** **Répond-t-il sûr de lui.**

 **Pour lui prouver que si j'ajoute la poudre de fées, rien n'explosera, je la mets dans la potion et rien ne se passe.**

 **Bah alors tu vois, encore une fois, j'avais raison.**

 **Tu es la meilleure.** **Se marre-t-il.** **Bon met ça dedans avant que t'es chevilles ne gonflent trop.**

 **Mais ça ne va pas ? Avec ça tu vas tout faire péter.**

 **N'importe quoi. Aie un peu confiance de temps en temps.**

 **Comme prévu, tout pète on se retrouve les fesses par terre, le visage tout noir et notre potion est fichue.**

 **Je te l'avais dit gros malin.**

 **Oups.** **Fait-il avec sa voix de bébé à sa maman.**

 **En parlant d'elle. Piper arrive et nous engueule en voyant le carnage fait dans son grenier.**

 **Wyatt a le visage si noir que je ne vois que c'est yeux à travers la saleté.**

 **Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?** **Nous demande Piper.**

 **On a essayés de faire une potion.** **Avoue Wyatt.**

 **Je t'avais dit de ne pas mettre la bave de grenouille.**

 **Oui bah maintenant tu vas être obligée de la refaire.**

 **Vous allez d'abord passer par la douche et le ménage.** **Annonce vivement Piper.**

 **Oui maman.** **Répondons-nous avec Wyatt en riant mais tout de même un peu honteux.**

 **Enfin lui, pas moi. Tout ça c'est de sa faute. Pour la peine je l'enverrai faire les courses à ma place, la prochaine fois.**

 **Piper sourie avant de nous donner une tape sur les fesses. Arrivée la première dans la salle de bain je prends une douche rapide puis me change. Pour ne pas trop faire attendre Wyatt, je sors vite tout en baissant la tête pour remettre en place mon t-shirt. Évidement il fallait je rentre dans Chris.**

 **Oh. Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas.** **Dit-il.**

 **Non, t'inquiète, c'est moi, j'aurais dû regarder où j'allais.** **M'excuse-je en rougissant.**

 **On se regarde droit dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes sans bouger.**

 **Arrête d'être aussi sexy** ** _._** **Pense-je. Je ne vais pas te résister longtemps sinon.**

 **Hey, Sasha, tu viens ? On y retourne.**

 **Il faut toujours qu'il arrive au mauvais moment celui-là. Sortant, violemment de la bulle dans laquelle j'étais enfermée. Je réponds que j'arrive et propose même à Chris de venir avec nous. Wyatt commence à prendre le chemin des escaliers quand je décide d'attraper le bras de Chris le beau gosse (c'est comme ça que je l'appelle quand on est que tous les deux) et on s'éclipse direct dans le grenier.**

 **J'avais jamais remarqué, t'es toujours aussi long à monter les escaliers ?** **Dis-je en riant.**

 **Il se met à rire tout me lançant un objet qu'il vient de faire apparaître grâce à son pouvoir de projection. Heureusement je m'éclipse pour arriver juste derrière lui.**

 **Toujours trop lent.** **Me marre-je.**

 **Va donc t'asseoir sur le canapé.** **Dit-il.**

 **Et pour me forcer à m'asseoir, il m'éclipse direct assise sur le canapé à côté de Chris. Je suis beaucoup trop proche de lui. Mon souffle se coupe et mon cœur ratte des battements lorsque je sens son odeur et son souffle contre mon cou. Mon dieu que cette sensation est grisante. J'aime tellement son parfum qu'un jour je lui aie piqué pour en mettre sur mon sweat favori, celui avec lequel je dors. Je ne peux pas m'en passer.**

 **Alors pour me venger, dès qu'il touche le livre des ombres, je le fait apparaître sur mes genoux et regarde à sa place.**

 **Tient on devrait essayer celle-là la prochaine fois.** **Dis-je me levant pour lui montrer la recette d'une potion très puissante.**

 **On va essayer de pas tout faire sauter.**

 **Tu vas essayer. Et pour ça tu vas suivre la recette à la lettre.**

 **Tout en retournant m'asseoir, je feuillette les pages, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une formule que je n'avais jamais vue.**

 **Hey, je la connaissais pas celle-là.**

 **Fait voir.** **Demande Chris.**

 ** _Nous en appelons aux anciens pouvoirs, qu'à travers le temps et l'espace nous puissions connaître le futur de nos pouvoirs._** **Nous mettons-nous à réciter à voix haute sans nous en rendre compte.**

 **C'est alors que les murs se mettent à tourner et nous nous sentons transporter tout en restant à nos places. La sensation est étrange, je me sens aspirée et pourtant je pourrais jurer être toujours à la même place.**

 **Dites-moi qu'on n'a pas parlés à voix haute.** **Demande Chris.**

 **Si.** **avoue-je coupable autant qu'eux.** **Venez ont a qu'à descendre pour voir ce qu'on a fait.**

 **On arrive au niveau des escaliers qui donnent sur le salon, et on se cache car il y a des gens que nous ne connaissons pas en bas.**

 **Zac, mon cœur, arrête de jouer avec tes pouvoirs.** **Dit la femme aux longs cheveux bruns.**

 **C'est alors qu'on voit apparaître un petit garçon d'environ 3 ans. Une petite tête brune trop mignonne.**

 **Mince alors.** **Dit Chris.** **On doit être dans le futur.**

 **Oui, c'était le but de la formule mais de combien de temps ?** **Demande Wyatt.**

 **Je n'en sais rien. Aucun de nous trois n'est devin.** **Réponds-je.**

 **Vous pouvez descendre.** **Dit la femme en bas qui avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine.**

 **Méfiant, on décide de descendre tout doucement et sur nos gardes. On ne sait jamais.  
**

 **Vous saviez qu'on était dans les escaliers ?** **Demande-je.** **Mais comment ?**

 **Parce qu'il y a 16 ans, j'étais moi aussi dans ce même escalier à regarder en bas.**

 **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **Tu ne t'étais jamais vouvoyée avant, il me semble.**

 **Tu … Tu es moi, dans le futur ?!** **Demande-je avec deux yeux ronds comme des ballons.**

 **Yep** **. Dit-elle toute contente.**

 **Ça te fait quel âge ?**

 **Je ne rappelais pas être aussi nulle pour compter. 35 ans.** **Répond-t-elle.**

 **C'est qui le petit garçon de tout à l'heure ?** **Demande Wyatt.**

 **Mon fils.**

 **Je vais avoir un bébé !** **Dis-je heureuse.**

 **C'est là, que débarque un mec super méga canon, pour aller direct embrasser la moi du futur. Si c'est lui mon mari et le père du bébé je signe direct.**

 **Tu étais déjà aussi belle quand on avait 20 ans ?** **Demande l'homme du futur.**

 **C'est toi mon futur mari ?** **Demande-je.** **Et tu as un nom que je sache avec qui je vais me marier ?**

 **Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?** **Demande-t-il en nous regardant Chris et moi.**

 **On devrait ?** **Annonce Chris.**

 **Toi surtout.** **Dit-il à Chris en le regardant dans les yeux.** **Chris Perry Halliwell, il me semble que c'est un gars que tu connais.** **Continu-t-il en se marrant.**

 **Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'on va se marier et avoir un enfant ! Sasha et moi ?**

 **Oui !** **Dirent-ils heureux et en se tenant pas la hanche.**

 **Un fou rire nous prend alors avec Wyatt. Je n'arrive même plus à m'arrêter. Pourtant ce n'est pas le comique de la situation qui me fait rire, c'est plus le fait de savoir qu'un jour Chris, le beau Chris distant et salaud avec moi partagerait les mêmes sentiments que ceux que j'ai à son égards.**

 **Il va falloir que je m'asseye pour m'en remettre.** **Articule-je.**

 **J'avais oublié à quel point j'avais ri et pourquoi.** **Dit la Sasha du futur.**

 **Le petit Zac qui s'éclipse partout, c'est notre futur enfant.** **Demande Chris.**

 **Oh oui. Ce petit garnement est bien ton fils.** **Lui répond le Chris du futur.**

 **Il a aura beaucoup de pouvoirs, et encore une fois, les forces du mal essayeront de le pervertir.** **Continue-t-elle.**

 **Nous n'avons qu'un enfant ?** **Demande-je.**

 **Le deuxième ne devrait pas tarder.** **Répond le Chris futur en posant délicatement sa main sur le ventre de sa femme.**

 **Vous savez, il y a 16 ans, on a fait la même tête que vous.**

 **Mais comment c'est possible ?** **Demande Chris.** **Je veux dire qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour en arriver là ?**

 **Vous allez le découvrir bien assez tôt. Ne vous inquiétez pas.**

 **Zac ?** **Appelle-t-elle**

 **Le petit garçon arrive en s'éclipsant tout à fait normalement. Je le regarde il est vraiment magnifique. Je remarque qu'il tient beaucoup plus de son père que de moi. Il a les mêmes yeux verts hypnotisant et ses cheveux courts son ceux de son père c'est évident. En revanche il a mon nez. Et sa bouche c'est celle de mon père. Je suis heureuse qu'il tienne un peu de ses grands-parents.**

 **Quand je lui demande son âge, il me répond 3 avec ses doigts, il est vraiment trop craquant. Le petit garçon vient alors se blottir contre les jambes dans sa mère, elle-même blotti dans les bras de son Chris. Comme j'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras de cette manière tout de suite. Mais comme toujours il vient casser l'ambiance.**

 **Je ne pense pas que ce futur va se réaliser pour nous. On peut réécrire le futur en modifiant le passé. Maman m'a dit que je l'avais déjà fait une fois.**

 **T'as pas changée, t'es toujours défaitiste.** **Rigole la moi du futur.**

 **Il ferait une grave erreur, s'il ne t'avait pas.** **Me dit le Chris du futur.**

 **Je me mets à rire doucement pour cacher mon malaise. Et si mon Chris était vraiment déterminé à changer son futur ? S'il ne voulait vraiment pas de moi à ce point ? Je me sens tellement rejetée. J'ai mal, partout et nulle part à la fois. Il ne se rend pas compte que tous ses mots me blessent au plus profond de mon être.**

 **Et moi je suis où dans l'histoire ?** **Demande Wyatt.**

 **Oh désolé, on t'a oublié. Tu … Enfin lui, es parti en Chine en lune de miel.** **Répond Chris.**

 **Cool, La Chine, j'adore.**

 **Quand est-ce que vous avez eu l'envie de vous mettre ensemble ?** **Demande mon Chris.**

 **Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.** **Répond son lui futur.**

 **Mais …**

 **Il n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que nos nous futur nous disent au revoir de la main avant que les murs se remettent à tourner et que nous nous déplaçons sans bouger. Pourtant on a bougés, on est derrière un buisson, dans un parc que je ne reconnais pas. Nous avons encore changés d'époque mais nous sommes moins loin dans le futur que tout à l'heure. Encore une fois, il y a Chris et moi. J'arrive à nous reconnaître vu que nous ne sommes pas si différent de maintenant et je repère facilement que nous devons avoir un peu plus de 20 ans car j'aperçois, le tatouage que j'avais prévu de faire pour mes 20 ans.**

 **On a quel âge cette fois ?** **Me demande Chris à voix basse.**

 **Sa voix est comme un souffle dans mon cou. Si chaud et si sensuel. J'ai honte de penser à ça alors que je sais qu'il ne veut pas de moi. J'essaie de ne pas perdre espoir.**

 **Un peu plus de 20 ans. Pas plus.** **Réponds-je.**

 **Les-nous du futur commence à s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Ils discutent mais nous n'arrivons pas à tout entendre. Puis sans prévenir qui que ce soit, la future moi va s'installer à califourchon sur Chris avant de l'embrasser passionnément. J'ai très vite l'impression que ça va devenir beaucoup plus qu'un baiser.**

 **Ça devient chaud entre vous.** **Se marre Wyatt.**

 **Avec Chris on le regarde noir pour bien lui faire comprendre que son avis sur ce qui se passe juste à côté de nous ne nous intéresses pas.**

 **Quand on recommence à les regarder. Chris est passé au-dessus de moi et nous sommes allongés dans l'herbe.**

 **Je n'arrive pas à y croire.** **Dit Chris, presque dégoûté de ce qui se passe entre nos deux futur nous.**

 **On verra bien ce qui se passera. Tu l'as dit, on peut réécrire le futur. Rien n'est jamais vraiment écrit à l'avance.**

 **Sans nous en rendre compte, on change encore d'endroit. On est de retour au manoir dans le salon d'été. Un vieux couple joue au scrabble sur la table en verre.**

 **Puisque je te dis que ça s'écrit avec un Y.** **Annonce l'homme sûr de lui.**

 **Mais enfin Chris ! Tu l'as lu le livre des ombres ? C'est un I !** **S'énerve la vielle dame.**

 **Mais non Sasha ! Gidéon c'est avec un Y ! Attend … non tu as raison. Gidéon. G-I-D-E-O-N. Bravo, tu as gagné.** **Répond Chris très vieux avant de m'embrasser.**

 **S'en était beaucoup trop pour moi d'un coup. Chris en a autant marre que moi, voit plus car je l'entends réciter la formule de tout à l'heure pour nous ramener à la maison. Cela fonctionne aussitôt, et on se retrouve dans les mêmes positions qu'avant. Je suis assise sur le canapé avec Chris à côté, le livre des ombres entre nous alors que Wyatt est encore au pupitre vide du livre. Le temps que je réalise ce qui venait vraiment de se passer, Wyatt me laisse seule avec Chris dans le grenier. Une envie de meurtre me prend à cet instant et elle ne se dirige pas envers Chris.**

 **Je pense qu'on devrait parler.** **Annonce-t-il.**

 **Ah oui ?** **Réponds-je sèchement et le cœur brisé.** **Et de quoi ?**

 **De ce qu'on a vu dans le futur. Toi et moi avec un enfant.**

 **Ça avait pas l'air de beaucoup te plaire alors laisse tomber cette histoire et tu n'auras qu'à réécrire le futur. L'idée avait l'air de t'enchanter.**

 **Je commence donc à me lever. J'ai besoin de me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit qu'il m'a brisé le cœur et encore moins pleurer. Mais Piper nous ordonne de descendre. Elle est en colère.**

 **Sans dire un mot, on descend mais ne sommes pas vraiment surpris de trouver Wyatt dans les parages. Piper a dû le faire chanter pour qu'il lui avoue ce que nous venions de faire. Il baisse la tête pour nous montrer qu'il est désolé d'avoir cédé si facilement à sa propre mère.**

 **Vous êtes allés dans le futur ?** **Pose-t-elle comme une question rhétorique.**

 **Désolé on n'a pas fait exprès.** **M'excuse-je.**

 **On a lu la formule à voix haute.** **Continu Chris pour avouer à sa mère qu'il est aussi coupable que moi.**

 **Mais c'est dangereux. Et si vous changiez certaines choses.** **S'inquiète-t-elle.**

 **Pff. Fais-je. J'en connais un que ça ne dérangerait pas.** **Ma voix montre bien plus ma colère que je le voudrais.**

 **Ce qu'on a vu ne plaît pas trop à mon petit frère qui souhaite plus que tout changer le futur.**

 **Comment ça ?** **Demande Piper.** **Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?**

 **Eux deux. Dans 16 ans. Mais la tournure qu'à pris leur relation n'ai pas au goût de tout le monde.** **Explique Wyatt.**

 **Chris le frappe pour lui dire de se taire. Mais Phoebe qui a entendu la fin de la conversation cherche à un savoir plus.**

 **Développe.** **Demande-t-elle.**

 **Chris et moi étions mariés et nous avions un enfant.** **Explique-je.**

 **Genre mariés ? Tu vas devenir une Halliwell.** **S'extasie Paige.**

 **Oui mais ce n'était qu'un futur possible parmi d'autre. Rien ne dit que nous n'allons pas changer les choses.** **Annonce Chris.**

 **Bien dit.** **Mens-je.** **Maintenant vous m'excuserez mais j'ai un rencard ce soir et je ne vais pas le manquer.**

 **Raconte.** **Me demande Phoebe avant de m'entraîner vers ma chambre pour m'aider à me préparer.**

 **Je lui explique alors qu'il est grand, métisse et que ses magnifiques cheveux noirs corbeaux font ressortir à merveille ses grands yeux verts. Quand elle me demande ce qu'il fait dans la vie, je réponds fièrement que je sors avec un pompier. C'est alors que Chris qui passait par là « par hasard » s'étonne qu'il soit pompier avant de rire. Lorsque que je descends dans le salon tout le monde me trouve superbe. J'arrive même à remarquer le court regarde que me lance Chris. Je crois qu'il apprécie ma robe bustier noire et blanche plus courte devant que derrière, mes escarpins vernis noirs et ma veste en cuir posée sur mes épaules.**

 **Tu vas ravager son cœur dans cette tenue.** **Dit Paige.**

 **J'ai glissé des préservatifs dans ton sac.** **Rigole Phoebe.**

 **Tante Phoebe !** **Râle Chris.**

 **J'entends Wyatt se marrer alors je me sens obligée de préciser que je ne m'en servirais pas ce soir. Pas avec Jack le pompier. Piper me dit qu'on ne sait jamais et qu'elle préfère me savoir protégée.**

 **Troublée je lance un dernier regard à Chris qui semble très en colère. Ça me fait sourire mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent pour moi, je sais juste qu'il ne veut pas du futur que nous avons aperçu.**

 **Avant de partir je rappelle que l'on se voit plus tard et commence à me diriger vers la porte. J'espère tellement que Chris m'arrête et me disent qu'il soit jaloux. Mais il ne le fait pas et je pars pour sortir avec Jack.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TGWCM :**

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **** ** _Point de vue : Phoebe :_**

 **S'il y a un truc que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi Chris tire cette tête de six pieds de long. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose et il le cache tellement bien que je n'arrive pas à utiliser mon pouvoir d'empathie pour comprendre.  
**

 **Et vous la laissez sortir !** **S'énerve-t-il.**

 **Bah oui.** **Répond Piper en relevant la tête vers lui.**

 **Pourquoi ? On n'aurait pas dû ?** **Demande-je suspicieuse.**

 **Mais enfin si elle sort avec Jack le pompier, Zac sera à moitié pompier au lieu d'être à moitié être de lumière !** **Crie-t-il.**

 **Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux.** **L'embête Wyatt.**

 **T'es censé être de mon côté. T'es son meilleur ami.** **Dit-il.**

 **Oui mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, moi.** **Répond son grand frère.**

 **Mais moi non plus.** **Dit-il en perdant contenance.**

 **J'ai plutôt l'impression du contraire.** **Dit-on ensemble avec Piper.**

 **Je vais la chercher !** **Annonce-t-il déterminé.**

 **Si tu fais ça, je te tues.** **Répond fermement sa mère.**

 **Alors tues moi maintenant car je ne changerai pas d'avis.** **Dit-il avant de s'éclipser sans attendre la réponse de Piper.**

 ** _Point de vue : Sasha :_**

 **J'attends patiemment Jack qui a déjà 5 minutes de retard. Heureusement que ce type est mignon. Puis je le vois arriver dans son éternelle veste en cuir et son jean à trous.**

 **Je n'ai jamais accordé une grande importance à l'âge, alors qu'il est 24 ans ne m'a pas gênée.**

 **Désolé pour le retard. Un problème au boulot.** **Explique-t-il en m'embrassant.**

 **Du retard ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué.** **Réponds-je.**

 **Ça a le mérite de le faire rire. Il m'embrasse encore et nous commençons à marcher tout en discutant. Arrivés chez lui, je vois l'heure et me rends compte que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Et alors qu'il s'assoit sur son lit pour me prendre sur ses genoux, mes pensées sont toutes dirigées vers Chris. Je me sens ridicule d'être dans les bras d'un autre alors que je sais au plus profond de moi que je suis amoureuse de Chris mais la distance qu'il met entre nous me fait tant de mal que je décide d'abandonner et d'offrir mon amour à Jack ou tout du moins mon désir. On s'embrasse de plus en plus, beaucoup, passionnément, il passe une main derrière mon dos et je fais passer mes bras derrière son cou. Ses lèvres passent de ma bouche à mon cou et alors qu'il commence à enlever ma robe, j'aperçois une lumière bleue que je ne voulais pas voir puis Jack se fige sans prévenir pourtant ce n'est pas Piper qui m'attend mais Chris. Il a du se servir d'une formule.**

 **Je me lève donc pour aller lui parler en remettant correctement ma robe.**

 **Je peux savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici.** **Demande-je énervée.**

 **Je suis venu te chercher.** **Répond-t-il comme si c'était évident.**

 **Tu n'as pas l'impression de déranger.**

 **Je m'en contre fous. Tu dois venir avec moi.**

 **Attends-moi 2 minutes, j'arrive.**

 **Une fois sorti de la pièce, j'invente un prétexte bidon pour pouvoir partir et me précipite vers la sortie pour rejoindre cet idiot de Chris Halliwell. Devant l'appartement, il attendait tranquillement posé contre le mur. En colère contre lui je lui lance un regard noir et alors qu'il me tend le bras pour qu'on rentre ensemble, je m'éclipse seule en direction du manoir.**

 **Je t'ai appelé une bonne dizaine de fois et je sais que tu m'as entendue.** **Commence à crier Piper.** **Je t'avais interdit d'aller la chercher.**

 **Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour une urgence ?** **Demande-je.**

 **Je ne voulais pas qu'elle commette une erreur.** **Trouve-t-il comme excuse.**

 **T'es venu me chercher par jalousie ?!** **Hurle-je.**

 **Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et maintient son regard dans le mien. Alors que j'essaie de faire passer toute ma colère dans ce regard, lui fait passer ses sentiments mais je suis si énervée que je n'arrive pas à les intercepter.**

 **Tu n'es vraiment pas cool.** **Dis-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire avec ton beau pompier ?** **Demande Phoebe.**

 **Ils allaient passer à l'acte.** **Répond Chris à ma place.**

 **En plus.** **Rigole Paige.**

 **Bon, pas que cette bonne ambiance m'ennuie mais on a un gala pour le journal ce soir alors il va falloir te préparer.** **Me dit Phoebe.**

 **Je suis obligée d'y aller ?** **Demande-je.**

 **Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner ?**

 **Non, bien sûr.**

 **Sur ce, elle vient m'embrasser la joue pour partir au journal avant le fameux gala de ce soir. Complètement déprimée à cause de Chris, je m'affale sur le canapé puis Wyatt s'installe à côté de moi et Chris en face.**

 **Rien à faire ?** **Me demande Wyatt.**

 **Non rien.** **Réponds-je.**

 **Vous n'avez qu'à sortir faire des trucs que les gens de votre âge font.** **Dit Piper.**

 **Pas envie.** **Dit-on tous ensemble.**

 **Pour une fois, on est tous les trois d'accord. Comme j'ai envie de pleurer je tourne la tête pour éviter que les gars ne me voient et je tombe sur une photo d'eux deux. Wyatt sourie, il est heureux comme toujours alors que Chris fait la gueule. Pour changer.**

 **Vous avez toujours les mêmes têtes sur les photos. L'un est le plus heureux du monde et l'autre est complètement le contraire.**

 **Ah ouais. Je n'avais jamais fait attention.** **Répond Wyatt.**

 **Je n'aime pas les photos** **. Se contente de dire Chris.**

 **Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Je suis tellement en colère contre lui que même sa voix, que j'adorais avant, me révulse.**

 **Prise d'une envie de faire des photos, je sors mon portable de mon sac et commence un prendre un selfie.**

 **Fait-moi une belle grimace !** **Rigole-je avec Wyatt.**

 **Oh les têtes !** **Se marre-t-il en voyant le résultat final.**

 **On fait presque peur à voir.**

 **Nos têtes sont vraiment drôles. J'aime tellement cette photo que je demande à mon meilleur ami de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour « développer » la photo puis je dirige l'appareil vers Chris.**

 **Et si tu me faisais ton plus beau sourire pour changer.**

 **Ma demande ne lui plaît pas, preuve en est, l'expression de tueur qu'il a sur la photo. J'ai l'impression qu'il va nous tuer mais je montre ma belle photo à son frère.**

 **Tu devrais te détendre petit frère, t'as une tête de tueur en série sur cette photo.** **Rigole Wyatt.**

 **Supprime-là.** **Dit-il en colère.**

 **Tu ne l'a même pas vu.** **Réponds-je.** **En plus je n'ai pas envie de la supprimer.**

 **Tu ferais mieux de la faire disparaître.**

 **Sinon quoi ?** **Rigole-je ne prenant pas sa menace au sérieux.**

 **Mauvaise idée. Le voilà qui me saute dessus pour récupérer mon portable. Je m'éclipse assez vite pour l'éviter et je réapparais un peu plus loin mais le voilà qui se met à me courir après. Je ne refuse jamais un défi et je me mets à courir pour lui échapper.**

 **Piper qui passe par là ou plutôt qui vient nous voir suite aux cris et aux rires que je viens de produire manque de se faire renverser par Chris.**

 **Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?!**

 **Rien maman.** **Répond Chris en continuant à me courir après.**

 **Apercevant que la porte qui mène au petit jardin est ouverte je m'y engouffre en pensant être tranquille mais il continu de me suivre et sans le faire exprès, enfin ça je ne suis pas 100% sûre, me pousse dans la mare juste derrière moi. Dès que ma tête est de retour à la surface je lui lance le regard le plus noir que je possède.**

 **Je vais te tuer !** **Crie-je.**

 **Sauf que lui, cette situation le fait rire et dès que je sors et qu'il voit l'état de ma robe au bustier blanc il se marre encore plus. Décidée à me venger, je n'attends pas et le pousse à son tour dans la mare sauf qu'il m'attrape par le bras et qu'on tombe tous les deux dedans. Encore plus déterminée à effacer ce sourire débile de son visage, je passe derrière lui et agrippe mes jambes à sa taille et fait de mon mieux pour lui mettre la tête sous l'eau. Sans grand succès. Essayant à son tour de me noyer il me fait glisser devant lui et appuie sur ma tête. Évidemment ça marche, sauf que je suis toujours accrochée à sa taille et il le comprend dès que sa tête aussi passe sous l'eau. On doit passer environ 20 minutes à se noyer mutuellement avant que Piper vienne nous ordonner de sortir de l'eau et d'aller nous changer avant d'attraper froid.**

 **J'en profite pour me préparer pour le gala de ce soir et enfile donc ma superbe robe noire moulante avec son décolleté en V. Mes cheveux sont encore mouillés alors que les attachent dans un chignon vite fait bien fait qui laisse voir mon tatouage de dragon dans mon cou. Je maquille très peu mes yeux, un trait d'eye-liner noir et ça suffit, en revanche pour mes lèvres je ne lésine pas avec le magnifique rouge à lèvres rouge que m'a offert Phoebe.**

 **Pendant que je descends les escaliers, j'essaie de mettre mon collier mais je n'y arrive pas. Je vais demander à Wyatt.**

 **Arrivée dans le salon, tout le monde me regarde d'une étrange façon, j'ai peur d'avoir mis quelque chose de travers.**

 **Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ?** **Demande-je inquiète.** **Il y a un problème avec ma robe ?**

 **Non non, tu es magnifique.** **Répond Piper alors que j'observe Chris répondre avec sa tête à mes questions.**

 **Ouf, merci. J'ai eu peur sur ce coup-là.** **Souffle-je soulagée.**

 **Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et étant la seule debout je me dévoue pour aller ouvrir. C'est Jason, ce qui veut dire que Phoebe a dû rentrer pendant que j'étais sous la douche. Jason était accompagné de son neveu, stagiaire au journal en ce moment. Je crois que c'est lui qui prendra ma place lorsque j'aurai trouvé du travail à l'école de magie.**

 **Phoebe est là ?** **Demande Jason me coupant dans mes pensées et observations.**

 **Je pense que oui.** **Réponds-je en fixant droit dans les yeux sont neveu plutôt mignon.** **PHOEBE ! Jason est arrivé !** **Crie-je pour être sûre qu'elle entende de là-haut.**

 **Jason me regarde mi- amusé mi- gêné d'avoir crié si fort dans la maison pour appeler quelqu'un. Je leur propose de venir s'asseoir avec nous car Phoebe est malheureusement toujours un peu longue à descendre.**

 **Lorsqu'elle arrive elle est en train de lire quelque chose et ne voit pas le mur.**

 **Attention !** **Dis-je juste avant qu'elle se cogne.**

 **Ça va ?** **S'inquiète Jason.**

 **Oui, il n'y a rien de mal. J'étais ailleurs.** **Répond-t-elle.**

 **Phoebe porte une longue robe rouge de marque et elle a relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon qui ressemble au mien. Elle est vraiment belle, et la couleur de mon rouge à lèvres lui va à ravir.**

 **Je suis en train de rire avec Florian, le neveu de Jason quand Chris me demande ou plutôt m'ordonne de le suivre jusque dans la cuisine. Wyatt vient avec nous.**

 **Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?** **Demande-je.**

 **Pourquoi tu regardes ce zigoto comme ça ?** **Ça a l'air d'être sa réponse.**

 **Il s'appelle Florian et je ne le regarde d'aucune manière. Ou tout du moins d'aucune manière qui devrait d'affecter.**

 **Peu importe son nom.**

 **Je peux savoir ce que tu as depuis ce matin ?**

 **Rien.**

 **T'as vraiment changé depuis notre voyage dans le futur.** **Ajoute Wyatt sorti de nulle part.**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?**

 **Que tu es jaloux.** **Essaie-je.**

 **Moi ? Non.** **Sa voix n'est vraiment pas crédible.**

 **Je trouve ça très logique. Tu n'aurais pas stoppé mon rendez-vous avec Jack sans raison sinon. Et tu n'essayerais pas de m'empêcher de rester avec Florian ce soir.**

 **Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas fondé. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vu un futur ou toi et moi étions heureux ensemble que nous n'allons pas changer les choses.**

 **Nous ? Non ! Toi ! Et seulement toi ! Car il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse ! Tu ne t'aie jamais demandé ce que MOI j'en pensais ?! Alors maintenant que les choses soient claires ! Tu voulais changer notre futur et bah c'est réussi ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi !**

 **Je pars en courant et en baissant la tête pour éviter que tout le monde me voie pleurer. Sans faire attention je rentre dans Phoebe qui voit mes larmes et me demande si je vais bien. Sans répondre je lui propose de partir maintenant. J'attrape ma veste en cuir en regardant Chris et Wyatt qui sont dans le couloir, Wyatt me sourit tristement, il connaît mes sentiments et sait à quel point je suis dévastée et déçue par le comportement de son frère.**

 **On arrive au gala en limousine et passons une excellente soirée. Vers minuit lorsque Phoebe veut rentrer je lui indique que je n'en ai pas envie et préfère aller prendre l'air ailleurs.**

 **Je rentre, il est 4 heures du matin et je me lève vers 8 heures. Je descends en pyjama en baillant et dit bonjour à tout le monde dans le salon. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre ce matin. En effet, une drôle de sirène est allongée sur le canapé.**

 **Dites-moi que je suis rentrée trop bourrée hier soir et que j'ai encore quelques séquelles.**

 **Désolée, elle est bien réelle et elle a besoin de notre aide.** **Répond Piper.**

 **Et comme toujours tu tombes au bon moment, on avait besoin de toi pour réciter la formule pour la rendre humaine.** **Explique Paige.**

 **Une formule suffira ?** **Demande-je.**

 **Avec tous nos pouvoirs réunis, j'espère bien que oui.** **Répond Wyatt.**

 **La formule est assez simple en soi. Pour la réciter nous formons un cercle en se tenant les mains autour de la sirène et répétons la formule plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que les écailles de la jeune femme disparaissent pour laisser place à des jambes.**

 **Sauf qu'un petit problème vient perturber le programme de ma journée. Une queue en écailles orange vient de prendre la place habituelle de mes jambes. Et ça, ce n'est ni normal ni intentionnel car ce n'est pas préciser dans la formule.**

 **Mon regard glisse automatiquement vers le miroir pour regarder le reste de mon corps. Je porte un petit diadème en or blanc et en diamants et mes cheveux sont venus se placer sur mes seins. En parlant de ça, ils sont recouverts d'écailles oranges, je n'aime vraiment pas la sensation. Je remarque également un petit bracelet assortis au diadème autour de mon poignet gauche.**

 **Je n'ai jamais été d'accord pour un échange.** **Dis-je en regardant les autres et surtout l'ancienne sirène.**

 **Je pense que mes pouvoirs de sirène sont venus sur toi car tu es la personne qui a le plus besoin de solitude et de temps pour réfléchir. Tes sentiments confus et multiples ont dû attirer ma part sirène pour te l'offrir.** **Répond la jeune femme dont j'ignore le nom.**

 **Merci pour le cadeau alors.** **Ironise-je.**

 **Tu vas devoir aller dans l'océan si tu ne veux pas t'assécher.**

 **Wyatt, tu veux bien m'y emmener.**

 **Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et s'éclipse vers la plage. J'entends l'eau m'appeler et mes sentiments disparaissent petit à petit. J'ai la sensation que l'eau va absorber mes émotions et me rendre mille fois plus heureuse. Après un tout petit au revoir à Wyatt je plonge dans l'océan et part nager parmi les poissons.**


	5. Chapter 5

note de l'auteur : J'avais décidé d'arrêter de publier cette histoire pour plusieurs raisons et aussi parce que j'avais l'impression que personne ne la lisait, mais ce matin, j'ai eu une agréable surprise qui m'a remonté le moral et j'ai pris la décision de finir The Girl Who Charmed Me.

Pour le reste de mes fictions, une décision s'impose mais plus tard.

En attendant je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre.

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 ** _Point de vue : Piper :_**

Ça fait 2 semaines que Sasha a disparu dans l'océan sans donner la moindre nouvelle et je dois dire qu'elle me manque beaucoup et pas que à moi.

Léo apparaît dans le salon. Il est trempé.

 **\- Chéri, le tapis s'il te plaît.**

Il se décale.

 **\- Alors ?** Demande Phoebe

 **\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à la rattraper.**

 **\- Pourquoi la formule la transformée ? Maintenant elle ne veut plus revenir et on se sait même pas pourquoi.** Dit Paige.

 **\- C'est compliqué.** Répond Wyatt.

 **\- Tu sais toi ?** Demande-je. **Il faut aller la chercher, quitte à la ramener de force à la maison.**

 **\- Justement elle m'appelle.**

Mon grand fils s'éclipse alors et reviens 20 minutes plus tard avec notre belle Sasha dans les bras, blessée.

 **\- Aïe !** Fait-elle quand Wyatt la pose sur mon canapé.

 **\- Désolé. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'arrive pas à te soigner.**

 **\- C'est un démon qui t'as fait ça ?** Demande Phoebe.

 **\- Ouais, il était gris et il lançait des éclairs.**

 **\- C'était lui ?** Demande-je en lui montrant une image sur le livre des ombres.

 **\- Ouais !** **Paige tu peux me donner de l'eau s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Tient.** Dit-elle en lui tendant un grand verre d'eau.

Elle le boit à une vitesse impressionnante. Finalement, les pouvoirs de Léo et Wyatt combinés arrivent à la soigner. Aussitôt elle demande à retourner dans l'eau avec ses amis les poissons. Encore une fois elle se plaint de sa soif et trouve comme excuse de devoir coiffer sa belle chevelure d'un mètre de long sur un rocher au milieu de l'océan.

Je lui apprends donc que le démon qui la cherche en veut à son immortalité mais elle préfère se plaindre plutôt que de m'écouter.

 **\- Ramène-moi dans l'eau Wyatt. Je suffoque ici.**

 **\- Tu veux de l'eau ?** Demande Paige.

 **\- Oui !** Crie-t-elle heureuse.

Alors sans lui demander son avis, elle l'éclipse dans la baignoire là-haut.

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas séquestrez ici !**

 **\- On va se gêner.** Annonce Paige.

Puis, à contre cœur, on ferme la porte en partant pour retourner dans le salon et essayer de trouver une solution.

 ** _Point de vue : Sasha :_**

Ça fait une heure maintenant que je suis dans la baignoire à attendre quand enfin Wyatt rentre.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué.** Dit-il.

 **\- T'inquiète frérot, je ne suis jamais loin.**

Il s'assoit près de moi et prend son air sérieux que je n'aime pas.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ?**

 **\- C'est l'océan ma maison maintenant.**

 **\- Non Sasha ! Ta place est ici avec nous !**

 **\- Mais maintenant, dans l'eau je ne ressens plus rien. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point être dénuée de sentiments me rend heureuse. Je ne suis pas affaiblie par l'amour à sens unique je vivais avec Chris. Je ne préoccupe plus de la haine qu'il a pour moi.** Explique-je.

D'un coup, je m'arrête et réalise que vient d'avouer à Wyatt que je suis amoureuse de son frère. Il faut vraiment que je retourne dans l'eau pour arrêter de dire autant de bêtises.

 **\- Dit-moi que je ne viens pas de dire ça ?** Demande-je gênée.

 **\- Oh que si.** Rigole-t-il. **Enfin tu me l'avoue, je suis fière de toi.** Continu-t-il à rire.

 **\- L'avouer ne changera rien. Je vais retourner dans l'océan car là-bas je ne souffre pas de sa présence à mes côtés, je ne vois pas le regard plein de mépris qu'il pose sur moi. C'est trop dur. Je préfère abandonner et retourner nager toute l'éternité.**

 **\- S'il le plaît Sasha, ne fait pas ça.**

Il a les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Je suis désolée Wyatt. Je te le demande parce que tu es comme un frère pour moi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi si les rôles avaient été échangés, je ferais ce que tu me demandes.**

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, je soutiens son regard. Il finit par me tendre la main pour me ramener à l'eau.

Sur la plage, il me regarde tristement. Je lui fais du mal, ce n'est pas bien car je sais que je suis égoïste. Je le prends dans mes bras et juste avant de plonger dans l'océan il me fait promettre de venir le voir de temps en temps.

 ** _Point de vue : Wyatt :_**

Je retourne au manoir, plus que triste, presque vidé. Sasha a toujours été comme une sœur, une confidente et maintenant j'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu. Dès que je passe devant le salon maman me saute dessus.

 **\- Où est Sasha ?**

 **\- Je l'ai ramenée dans l'océan.**

 **\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?** Demande tante Phoebe les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Elle était si triste et elle aurait fait pareil si ça avait été moi.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est triste au point de rester l'éternité dans la mer ?** Demande maman.

J'essaie de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu et tente de partir.

 **\- Cette conversation n'est pas terminée mon fils.**

 **\- Tu es son meilleur ami donc tu sais très bien ce qu'elle a.** Expose Paige.

 **\- Oui je le sais mais en tant que meilleur ami et confident, je ne suis pas dans l'obligation de vous dévoiler ses secrets.**

 **\- Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, je ne te donne pas le choix.**

 **\- Elle ressent encore énormément de peine pour sa sœur et elle sait que ce n'est pas évident pour vous non plus donc elle ne veut pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs.**

 **\- S'il y a bien un truc que tu ne peux pas me cacher ce sont les sentiments et Sasha est bien plus préoccupée par autre chose** **.** Détourne Phoebe.

J'allais tout leur avouer quand Chris arrive innocemment. J'essaie encore une fois de changer de conversation mais rien à faire, elles veulent savoir mais il est hors de question que je le dise devant mon frère.

Je m'excuse vraiment auprès de tout le monde et m'éclipse dans ma chambre.

 ** _Point de vue : Chris :_**

J'ai trouvé la conversation au sujet des sentiments de Sasha très étrange. Quel genre de sentiment peut pousser quelqu'un à partir comme ça ?

Je me sens mal par rapport à elle et à moi. Dans un sens j'espère qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi, des bons sentiments, et de l'autre je me dis qu'elle est partie à cause de moi, de la façon dont je lui parle. Je me sens stupide, c'est vrai, pourquoi lui parler comme ça alors qu'en fait, je l'aime bien, même beaucoup trop.

J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler, de m'excuser aussi alors que m'éclipse en direction de la plage et je la trouve allongée sur un rocher en train de brosser ses magnifiques cheveux. Je m'approche d'elle doucement pour lui parler mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir de voir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** Demande-t-elle.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?**

 **\- Mais lâchez-moi avec ça ! Je suis une grande fille qui peut se débrouiller toute seule. Et j'adore être dans l'océan.**

 **\- Je ne te reconnais plus.**

 **\- Tu ne m'as jamais connu !**

Ses mots me blessent mais elle a raison, je n'ai jamais voulu la connaître et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai installé entre nous une barrière que je n'arrive plus à briser. Il faut quand même que j'essaie.

 **\- Rentres au manoir s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tout allait bien et du jour au lendemain tu ne veux plus voir personne !**

 **\- Dans l'océan il n'y a aucuns sentiments. Je ne ressens plus rien pour personne quand je nage pendant des heures sans me fatiguer et ça c'est génial car j'avais besoin de perdre certain sentiments.**

 **\- Wyatt nous a dit que tu voulais oublier la peine que tu avais par rapport à la perte de ta famille, mais je sais au fond de moi, qu'il y a autre chose.**

 **\- Ne me fais pas ça. Pas le, « je sais au fond de moi que c'est autre chose », ça sonne faux venant de toi !**

 **\- C'est de ma faute, je le sais. Je sais que n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça avec toi. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir fait ça.**

Elle pleure et ne répond pas, mais sa queue disparaît. Elle est de nouveau humaine. Une joie sans nom m'envahit et je n'hésite pas une seconde à enlever mon t-shirt pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. C'est que maintenant elle est complètement nue.

 **\- Maintenant, on peut rentrer à la maison.** Dit-elle.

Puis elle s'accroche à moi, dans un câlin désespéré. Je l'entends pleurer contre mon épaule, je sens également le léger baiser qu'elle dépose dans mon cou juste avant que je m'éclipse avec elle pour rentrer au manoir.

 **\- J'ai une surprise pour vous.** Annonce-je.

Tout le monde se précipite du salon vers l'entrée de la maison et voit Sasha dans mes bras. Toute la famille est aux anges et c'est l'heure du câlin collectif.

 **\- Tu rentres à la maison pour de bon ?** Demande maman.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu commençais à nous manquer.** Continu papa.

Wyatt descend les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Sa tête déprimée retrouve le sourire en un quart de seconde et il court prendre Sasha dans ses bras. Les deux pleurent de joie.

Je suis carrément jaloux du lien qu'il y a entre elle et lui. Si seulement c'était moi qu'elle serrait si fort.

Alors qu'elle monte se changer je retourne avec les autres dans le salon.

 **\- Comment t'as fait ?** Me demande tante Phoebe.

 **\- Je n'ai rien fait de plus que vous. Je lui ai juste demandé de venir.**

 **\- Mais oui, bien sûr et je suis censé te croire ?** Rigole mon frère.

 **\- Mais quoi ?**

 **\- Tu pensais qu'on n'avait pas vu la manière dont tu la regarde.** Explique maman.

 **\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire.**

 **\- Pas la peine de jouer les innocent mon fils.** Me dit mon père.

Je ne réponds pas et commence à me renfermer sur moi-même. J'en suis encore à me demander ce qui a fait que ça ait marché.

 **\- C'est ma meilleure amie, Chris. Rien de plus tu sais. Je n'aurai jamais les mêmes sentiments pour elle que ceux que tu ressens en ce moment.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'acharner, je sais qu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi.**

 **\- Ça c'est ce que tu penses, pas la réalité.**

Est-ce que mon frère vient de confirmer ma plus grosse peur ? Que Sasha est partie parce que je l'ai fait souffrir. Est-ce qu'il vient de me dire qu'elle même autant que moi je l'aime ?

 **\- Quoi ?** Demande-je surpris et désorienté.

 **\- Bonne journée** **.** Répond-t-il avant de partir.


	6. Chapter 6

je tenais à répondre aux reviews et à ceux ou celles qui suivent : merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui lisent ce que j'ai écrit et qui apprécient.

cette histoire contient pour le moment 7 chapitres donc celui-ci est l'avant dernier (en théorie). en réalité je suis en train de sécher pour la suite donc il va falloir un moment pour l'avoir. dans tout les cas, merci de suivre et je vais essayer de poster le dernier chapitre avant la rentrée, c'est promis.

en attendant, Bonne lecture ^^

 **The Girl Who Charmed Me:**

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 ** _Point de vue : Sasha :_**

Une fois habillée, j'attache mes cheveux, que je trouve beaucoup trop long mais avant d'utiliser une formule pour les couper j'entends que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je donne l'autorisation d'entrer et je vois la tête blonde de Wyatt qui entre doucement avant de venir s'allonger sur mon lit, je le rejoins donc. J'ai toujours aimé avoir ces petits moments avec lui. Quand on s'allonge sur le lit et qu'on se raconte absolument tout comme des frères et sœurs très proches.

 **\- J'ai rencontré une fille.** Me raconte-il comme si je n'étais jamais partie ce qui me rassure sur l'état de notre relation. Rien à changer et c'est génial.

 **\- Ah c'est cool. Où ça ?** M'extasiai-je.

 **\- À l'école de magie.**

 **\- C'est bien non ?** Le ton de sa voix me fait légèrement douter de mon enthousiasme.

 **\- Oui mais elle maudite, elle ne peut pas sortir de l'école.**

 **\- Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une solution.**

 **\- Sûrement.**

 **\- Regarde, moi je suis amoureuse de ton frère qui me déteste.**

 **\- Pas si sûr.**

N'étant pas sûre de comprendre le sous-entendu. Je décide de lui demander de me parler de sa nouvelle copine. J'apprends donc, qu'elle est blonde et qu'elle a les yeux marron. Il me dit aussi que seul point négatif qu'il lui trouve c'est sa malédiction.

Pour l'instant c'est prometteur. Je lui propose mon aide si jamais il souhaite conjurer la malédiction.  
Malgré tout, il a du mal à faire le premier pas. Il ne faut pas prendre exemple sur Chris et moi et je lui demande d'aller la voir dès le lendemain. Il est un peu hésitant mais accepte quand même.

Wyatt sort de ma chambre pour aller parler de sa copine avec sa mère et moi je monte au grenier pour trouver la formule pour mes cheveux.

Là-haut il y a Chris avec une autre fille. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Monsieur me fait ses excuses pour avoir reniés ses sentiments et l'heure d'après il est avec une autre fille. Toute ma haine remonte et je commence à pleurer. Si seulement j'avais été moins bête et naïve de croire ce qu'il me racontait.

 **\- Excusez-moi. Je viens juste chercher le livre.**

 **\- Sasha ?** Demande-t-il.

Je prends le grimoire et part m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour vraiment pleurer. C'est la première fois que je pleure à cause de lui et il y a des mois de souffrances à évacuer. Cette fille est bien plus belle que moi, il a eu raison de la choisir et puis elle au moins elle le fait rire. Pourtant il y a un truc qui me dérange chez elle. A part le fait qu'elle porte une tenue entièrement en cuir et qu'elle soit dans le grenier avec Chris. A vrai dire c'est son tatouage qui m'intrigue, je suis persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose, du fait que cette horrible impression de la connaître refuse de me quitter ce qui me rend un peu malade. J'étais obsédée par Chris et voilà que maintenant c'est sa nouvelle petite-amie qui hante mes pensées ! Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez moi.

Essayant de toutes mes forces d'oublier cette histoire de tatouage, je feuillette le livre à la recherche de ma formule quand je tombe sur la page des Phoenix, des démons assez puissants qui ont tous un tatouage sur l'avant-bras. Le même que la copine de Chris. Il sort avec un démon ! Je savais bien que j'avais déjà vu son tatouage avant. Je cours alors dans le grenier mais Chris n'est pas là. Elle est toute seule.

 **\- Je sais que tu es un démon. Tu ne toucheras pas à Chris**. Dis-je.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'elle est déjà arrivée juste devant moi pour me plaquer contre le mur et rentrer sa main dans ma poitrine. Je sens alors toute mon énergie partir et mes pouvoirs disparaître. Petit à petit je deviens atrocement faible et la douleur que cela me procure n'arrange pas les choses. J'essaie de hurler mais les seuls sons qui sortent de ma bouche sont des gémissements de douleur pitoyables.

Mes yeux se ferment lentement et je me laisse partir quand j'entends quelqu'un monter les escaliers, je prie pour que ce soir Chris. J'espère au fond de moi qu'il est en train de revenir dans le grenier pour empêcher sa fausse blonde de petite-amie démon me tuer mais c'est Wyatt qui passe la porte et qui devient enragé à la simple vue de mon corps las en train de mourir.

 **Lâche-là !** Hurle-t-il avant de lui lancer une boule d'énergie et de la faire exploser. Il y avait tant de colère dans sa voix et dans son geste. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Puis, il me regarde et, totalement paniqué, il court vers moi et me rattrape juste avant que ma tête explose contre le plancher.

 **\- Mon dieu Sasha, tient le coup.** Me supplie-t-il en essayant de me soigner. **Je n'y arrive pas.**

 **\- Appelle … Léo.**

 **\- PAPA !** Hurle-t-il en me tenant fort dans ses bras.

Cet appel à rameuté tout le monde dans le grenier ce qui était de loin mon souhait. A peine Phoebe me voit elle qu'elle tombe à genoux près de moi, elle ne peut pas retenir ses larmes. Elle est comme une seconde mère pour moi et je sais qu'elle ne me considère que pas uniquement comme une petite sœur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** **Demande-t-elle.**

 **\- Chris …** Souffle-je

 ** _Point de vue : Wyatt :_**

Je regarde Chris de travers avec le œil le plus noir et le plus haineux que je possède. C'était de sa faute le coup de la sirène et c'est encore de sa faute si Sasha est en train de mourir.

 **\- Tout ça, c'est de la faute de ta copine.** M'énerve-je.

 **\- Quoi ?** Demande maman.

 **\- Cet idiot à fait entrer un démon dans la maison et la laissé seule dans le grenier.**

 **\- Mais tu es fou ! Enfin Chris tu connais les dangers ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu sors avec un démon ?** S'emporte maman.

 **\- Papa fait tout ce qu'il peut pour la guérir mais ça ne marche pas.**

 **\- Ça ne sert à rien Léo, Elle seule peut me rendre ce qu'elle m'a pris.** Dit-elle.

 **\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir.** Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- C'est pourtant ce qui va arriver.**

 **\- Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie.** Dis-je.

 **\- Je serai toujours à tes côtés.** Promet-elle.

 **\- Ne laisse pas tomber Ashley non plus.**

 **\- C'est promis.** Ris-je sans le vouloir et en pleurant.

 **\- Tu vas arriver à annuler sa malédiction.**

 **\- Et aller en Chine avec elle.**

 **\- Promet moi d'aller en Chine avec elle.**

Je ne réponds pas et embrasse son front. Chris s'approche d'elle et pose sa main sur son épaule avant de s'éclipser.

 ** _Point de vue : Chris :_**

Je la pose délicatement sur son lit, et m'accroupis à côté d'elle. Quand je la regarde, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Elle est si belle et elle va mourir par ma faute.

 **\- Tu n'y es pour rien.** Souffle-t-elle.

 **\- Bien sûr que si ! J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as fait ça, c'est elle.**

 **\- Elle était là par ma faute.**

Je n'arrive plus à la regarder sans pleurer, c'est beaucoup trop dur. Elle passe sa main douce et délicate sur ma joue avec ses dernières forces.

 **\- Regarde-moi.** Demande-t-elle.

 **\- J'aurais dû te laisser dans l'océan. Tu étais heureuse là-bas, sans moi.**

 **\- Non c'est faux, je n'étais pas heureuse, justement car tu n'y étais pas.** **Dit-elle.** **Mais s'il y une chose que je regrette, c'est …**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- De ne pas pouvoir être un jour la mère de Zac.**

Si elle savait à qu'elle point je le regrette aussi. Je la prends dans mes bras et plonge ma tête dans son cou et elle fait pareil.

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.**

 **\- Allez ne pleure pas, ce n'est pas un drame.**

On rigole au souvenir de cette phrase que je lui avais dite lorsqu'elle avait perdu sa sœur. Ce que je peux être bête parfois.

J'entends la porte grincer. Le reste de la famille rentre.

 **\- Restez avec elle.** Dis-je. **J'arrive.**

Je m'éclipse au grenier pour prendre une potion particulière avant d'aller chez Bianca. Je la prends par surprise et en profite pour l'étrangler.

 **\- Comment je peux la guérir ?**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas. Elle va devoir mourir lentement et dans d'atroce souffrances.** Répond-t-elle sadiquement.

Je sers plus fort son cou et approche la potion de son visage.

 **\- Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as plutôt intérêt à répondre et vite !**

 **\- Il n'y a que moi à pouvoir lui rendre ce que je lui ai pris.**

 **\- Oh non, je sais qu'il y a une autre solution.**

Ayant un éclair de génie. Je m'éclipse avec elle à la maison mais quand j'arrive dans la chambre de Sasha, tout le monde pleure beaucoup trop.

 **\- Je suis désolée Chris, c'est trop tard.** M'annonce tante Phoebe.

Je me précipite vers Sasha. Je ne sens plus son cœur battre. C'est une horreur. Je me relève et tente le tout pour le tout.

Encerclée par les Cristaux Bianca ne peut pas s'échapper, j'en profite pour mettre à exécution mon plan, devant tout le monde.

 ** _\- Ce qui est à moi est à toi. Ce qui est à toi est à moi. Laissons nos pouvoirs s'échanger de droit ! J'offre de partager mes dons. Qu'ils passent entre nous par transition._**

À cet instant, je possède les pouvoirs de Bianca et par conséquent, j'ai la capacité de rendre la vie à Sasha. Prenant conscience de tous mes sentiments, je n'hésite plus une seule seconde et plonge ma main dans sa poitrine pour lui rendre ce qu'elle lui a pris. Je n'attends pas de savoir si cela à fonctionner que j'utilise de nouveau la formule pour récupérer mes pouvoirs.

Je retourne auprès d'elle et demande à ce qu'on me laisse seul. Ils partent avec Bianca qui n'est toujours pas morte.

Je m'allonge près de la magnifique Sasha et pose ma tête contre son cœur, il ne bat toujours pas alors je pleure et parle, dans le vide.

Et puis d'un seul coup, j'entends un long bruit d'inspiration.

 **\- Chris t'es lourd.** Dit-elle.

 **\- Sasha ?** Demande-je en me relevant.

 **\- Il paraît.** Se moque-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir je la serre contre moi puis je l'embrasse passionnément je suis heureux lorsqu'elle répond à mon baiser.

 **\- Où sont les autres ?** Demande-t-elle. **Ils me pensent morte.**

 **\- Je pense qu'ils sont au salon.** Réponds-je. **Tu veux descendre.**

Sans répondre elle me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes puis se lève pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

 **\- Il ne faut pas faire des têtes pareilles.** Rigole-t-elle en les surprenant. **Vous allez avoir des rides.**

 **\- Sasha !** S'étonne-t-ils hyper heureux et en la serrant dans leur bras.

 **\- Où est Wyatt ?**

 **\- Il est parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre.** Répond maman

Elle nous remercie et va voir Wyatt dans sa chambre.


End file.
